


Charity

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Jubilantshipping, Multi, OT3, OTP meme, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: “I’m fine.” Yuya repeated the phrase to himself as he stared in the bathroom mirror, occasionally clapping his cheeks. If he said it enough times, perhaps it might be true. “I am fine. I am not coming down with something on the day of my charity duel, I absolutely am not.”





	Charity

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posting this from tumblr b/c we need more content for this ship.
> 
> Prompt was 'I'm Fine' with the ship of my choice(so I went with Jubilantshipping)  
> Originally posted [here](http://authoratmidnight.tumblr.com/post/145309653375/25-otp-of-your-choice-from-any-yugioh-series).

“I’m fine.” Yuya repeated the phrase to himself as he stared in the bathroom mirror, occasionally clapping his cheeks. If he said it enough times, perhaps it might be true. “I am fine. I am not coming down with something on the day of my charity duel, I absolutely am not.”

Months of planning and preparation had gone into setting it up, 24 hours of straight dueling with the sole purpose of raising money for charity. Any and all challenges were welcome. They’d even managed to rope Reiji into helping out. And the last thing Yuya needed was to wake up with a barrage of sneezes, a running nose and a head full of fluff. Calling it off just wasn’t an option, not now.

“Maybe it’ll blow over in a few hours,” he muttered, digging through the cabinet to find something, anything that might help.

 

“Yuzu really, it’s fine,” said Yuya, trying to pull free as she adjusted his tie again. “Honestly, you did a good job, you can stop really.”

Yuya was dressed head to foot in a white suit and pants, complete with top hat. The only colour came from his shirt and the red tie that Yuzu had been adjusting for him, and the goggles snug on his head which no one had been able to convince him to take off.

“Looking sharp right?” he asked with a grin as he tipped his hat.

“You look fine,” she said with a smile. “How do you feel? You’ve been spacing out all morning.”

“It’s just nerves,” he said, “Nothing to worry about.”

“And the sneezing?”

“What sneezing?” As if on cue he was assaulted by another wave of sneezes and Yuzu had to take a step back. “Oh that sneezing. It-it's nothing I swear, just some harmless sneezes that’s all, I promise.”

She regarded him silently for a moment, hands on her hips before sighing. “Ok, you better be. Now go on, get out there and show them some dueling.” She gave his shoulder a light slap before the pair exchanged a quick kiss for luck.

 

‘ _I’m fine._ ’ Yuya kept silently repeating the words over and over, until he wasn’t.

He was part way through his 5th duel (or was it 6th? He wasn’t sure anymore, the last several had all blended together and his head felt so full of fuzz he could barely concentrate), having only just barely landed on a platform when he stumbled. As he straightened up from the landing he was rocked by a wave of vertigo and the world went sideways.

 

Yuya groaned as his eyes fluttered open slowly, he felt hot and heavy and could barely move. Lifting his head slightly the reason for the second became apparent. Sora was fast asleep, half sprawled over his chest.

“Mrf, what happened?” he asked, pressing a hand to his head as he tried to both sit up and not disturb Sora, who ended up slipping down to his lap.

“Do you remember anything?” asked Yuzu, who was sitting beside him.

“I remember dueling.”

She sighed, “You fainted during your last one. Yuya, why didn’t you say anything, why didn’t you say you were sick?”

“I’m f–”

“No you’re not!” Yuzu snapped, gripping her knees. “You’re running a temperature of a 101, you fainted well over 20 feet in the air and fell. You got lucky, Shun caught you but if he hadn’t…” she trailed off bitterly.

At the sound of her outburst, Sora began to stir, releasing his grip on Yuya as he sat up. He took one bleary eyed look at Yuya before promptly flinging himself onto him, knocking Yuya flat on his back, face buried into his chest.

“Don’t you. Ever. Scare us. Like that. Again.”

“S-Sora.” He felt his stomach knot, all he’d wanted to do was make people happy, instead all he’d done was worry the people he cared about most. Lifting one arm he put a hand on Sora’s back comfortingly.

“Idiot. Why didn’t you say anything?” asked Sora, voice muffled by Yuya’s shirt. “You almost died out there.”

Yuya wilted, “I-I didn’t want to let anyone down. We put so much work into this, I couldn’t call it off now.” His eyes widened and he tried to sit up again, “The duel, what are we going to do now?”

Yuzu placed a hand on his shoulder, forcing him back down. “It’s taken care of, Reiji and Reira took over, they were taking turns dueling when we left. You however, are not dueling until you’re better.” She picked up his duel disk, “And to make sure, I‘ll be keeping this.”

“And I’m going to stay right here to make sure you rest,” said Sora with a matter-of-factly nod as he sat up, now almost sitting on the bed, one hand holding Yuya’s. “And don’t you dare say ‘I’m fine’ again, not until you actually are.”

“Guys come on, you don’t have to do this,” he protested. “Guys!”

“Sorry Yuya, it’s for your own good, your health is more important. Besides,” Yuzu grinned, “You’ll be fine.”

 

-Bonus-

 

“I hate you so much,” sniffed Sora, pulling the blanket around him tighter as he curled up in the corner of the couch, Yuzu curled in the other, a thick blanket wrapped around her as well. “I can’t believe you gave us your stupid cold Yuya.”

“I can’t believe you two actually stuck around me as much as you did even though I warned you you’d get sick,” he laughed, setting a couple steaming cups on the coffee table. “What was it you said to me? ‘ _We’ll be fine._ ’”

“Oh shaddup.”


End file.
